


At Angelo's

by Tapestry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapestry/pseuds/Tapestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Angelo won’t bring a candle, though it is a pity for both of them, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Angelo's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/gifts), [Loudest_Subtext_in_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Subtext_in_Television/gifts), [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/gifts), [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts), [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/gifts), [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/gifts).



> Dedicated to my favorite meta wtriters acafanmom, xistentialangst, mid0nz, loudest-subtext-in-television, ivyblossom and the uncomparable Ariane_DeVere.

John “finds it difficult, this kind of stuff”. He won’t make a long speech and talk to Sherlock. He won’t ask the questions and he won’t listen to the answers. But once…

Once when Sherlock will break down in front of him, because and solemnly because of him, he will start thinking. Once when all this painful, multilayered Mary-assassin-wife-mother-killer will be through, resolved, once John’s shoulders won’t hunch so visibly. He will breath again. And once he will start thinking.

Once the case will be over (Moriarty’s?), and John will remember he is the caretaker and will ask Sherlock “Dinner?”. And John will take Sherlock to Angelo. The good man will fuss around his boys as always. But he will remember very well the outburst he has witnessed not a long ago, when he has tried to put a candle on the table. Sherlock’s voice has raised and spited ” He is not my date!” So, Angelo won’t bring a candle, though it is a pity for both of them, isn’t it? But it is not his broth to cook, so he will give them a sad look between all the welcoming words. He will bring them the best wine he has kept for very special occasions and will ask them for their order. They will place it, Sherlock drumming his fingers on the table, looking at the street, looking sad, John smiling politely but tense. Angelo will turn on his way to the kitchen, when John will call him back. “Angelo? Will you please light the candle for us?”

Decades after Angelo will smile smugly, the wrinkles around his eyes will become in delight, when he will remember the look on Sherlock’s face. Sherlock Holmes, speechless and smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments of any kind are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Me on Tumblr - lostlogs.tumblr.com


End file.
